The Ultimate Threat
by xs18
Summary: In the battle with the betrayer some unexpected changes happened, now the Huntik team can only do one thing; track down the blood spirals and hunt them to try to forget. What they don't now is that new allies and old enemies are awaiting them, will they be able to win this time? Rated T for safety
1. Deaths and New Members

**Thank you to Jane Eyre0 for help me with that story. enjoy **

* * *

**Deaths**** and new members **

Even after Dante's return they couldn't defeat the betrayer he was too strong for them even if they attacked all together and defeated him he just revived again and again. They had to think something and quick", thought Lok but as always Sophie was faster than he.

"Nostradamus was a Casterwill seeker, why didn't he predict this?"She asked and suddenly the answer hit Lok.

"Maybe he did, Sophie we need Nostradamus' prophecies the real ones." As soon as she heard that, she began to search thought the records of the Casterwill family with the Cypherdex.

"Only one historical quatrain contained the word Betrayer: The Betrayer needs his own medicine". Hearing this it hits Lok again

"The Betrayer always attacks from behind", Dante grab him!"

"What are you doing?" asked the Betrayer angrily while Dante held him. His question remained unanswered. Cherit hit him with his energy blast which revealed the Spiral Mark on his back.

"It's the spiral symbol that is reviving him" said Zhalia.

"Got it" exclaimed Lok and call the will blade while he does that he can feel how his strength is decreasing and with a last effort he throws the sword to the Spiral symbol and the betrayer was finally gone they all can see how his magic disappear but after that, they all contemplated how Lok disappear becoming small particles only leaving after him his kippering amulet. That was their last view before they all faint because of exhaustion.

Sophie woke up a week later in her bed at the Casterwill manor. She was very thirsty; luckily she had a glass of fresh water waiting for her on the night table. While she was drinking the cold glass of water she remembered all that had happened and almost split the water after she drank all the liquid she jumped out of the bed causing her sore muscles to scream in pain, but she didn't care. She needed answers, so she left the manor and headed to Dante's house, first walking slowly trying to clam herself but when that didn't work she began to walk faster until she was running. In ten minutes she reach Dante's house and stormed inside

"Dante!" She yelled not expecting Dante to wait for her, and almost screamed in his face.

"Sophie I'm glad you are finally awake and full of energy!" Said the older seeker happily but there was a sad glint in his eyes

"Dante where is Lok? I need to see him" said Sophie almost pleadingly

"Sorry Sophie", said Dante.

"But how" she whispered "I...I saw him and...And he was alive. If this is a joke it's not funny!" said Sophie almost crying now

"Sophie he used a huge amount of energy to summon two legendary titans, and he was a young seeker, he wasn't trained to do it, so when he called the will blade for the last time he burned all his energy which kill him."

"No, he can't be dead all of us fought and we survived" said the young seeker, tears falling from her eyes

"Please Sophie sit down", said Dante pointing at his couch. "I know it's hard but it's true. I'm sorry Sophie".

"And what do I do now? What do we do now?" she asked, hiding her face in her hands

"We hunt the rest of the spirals and work hard so a situation like this never happens again".

"Have you seen this?" Zhalia asked Dante.

"What is it?" questioned with curious expression upon seeing her face

"It seems" she said showing him the holotome" that a young seeker is about to break your record of successful solo missions, what do you think, a new Dante Vale?"

"I don't know, maybe, but I always can return to solo missions and break his record if I want. Besides it seems that he already broke yours huh?"

Zhalia was about to reply. But she was interrupted by a familiar sound of an incoming call from the Huntik Foundation

"Good morning Dante" said Mets appearing in his TV screen.

"Good morning Mets", said Dante, "I assume you have a mission for us."

"Correct. We have track down a group of Blood Spirals so we want you and your team to capture them."

"Ok we are on it Mets I'll tell my team to be ready, bye."

"Bye" answered Mets.

"Guys come here we have a mission", called Dante to his team

The first of the seekers to come down the stairs was Sophie: she was wearing black jeans with black trousers and a black t-shirt ; she didn't normally wear this kind of clothes. Usually she only wore a black bracelet with her typical mini skirt, ribbon shirt and stockings in red bad pink colors but not today, because today was the anniversary of Lok's death. Two years had passed and many things have changed on Dante's team: one of them was Sophie's behavior she was more serious now and also much sadder than before, also she had her own ritual for that particular day she never used her titans on this day and would spend the whole day with them, training until morning instead of sleeping

Another change was that the team was composed of six members now, because Harrison joined the team after the battle against the betrayer and Cathy Lok's sister joined the team as well, after learning what happened to her brother

"What is the mission Dante?" asked Harrison.

"We have to capture some blood spirals "answered the man

"Perfect", said Den excited.

An hour later, they reached their destination a beautiful forest in East Italy

"That is an atypical place for the spirals to hide isn't it Sophie?" Asked Den

"Yes Den it's the perfect place to hide there are a lot of trees to hide and other places" answered Sophie reluctantly

Suddenly without any warning they were surrounded by blood spirals,

"Time to play" cried Dante "come out and play Caliban."

The rest of the team followed his lead, but those Blood Spirals were different from any they had met before, they were more powerful and soon they have defeated Huntik Team and their titans

"Sophie we need your titans! Come on." yelled Harrison.

"But I don't have them with me! I only have kippering but I can't use it."

"So you are telling me that we are surrounded and without titans" said Zhalia almost screaming.

"Calm down I will send a message to Metz asking for backup, and afterwards we'll have a talk about not taking your titans on missions Sophie" said Dante seriously, while grabbing his holotome and sending the message "until the help comes we'll have to keep fighting"

At Huntik Foundation HQ, everything was quiet. When Metz came in, there was only one seeker training

"I knew you will be here" says Metz

"What do you want boss? I thought I was on holidays until next week" said the seeker, hitting the punching bag

I told you to call me Metz and I need you to go on a mission. It's time you joined Dante's team

"I prefer not to call you Mets all is easier without names" said the other seeker with sad tone in his voice "and let me repeat I don't want to join Dante's team. I prefer to work alone"

"They are in troubles and I don't have anybody else to go" says Mets more serious now.

"Ok, ok if you put it that way I'll go."

"Come on you need to go now, they are an hour away from here and they need your help immediately, I have a plane waiting for you".

"No need boss I have my own ways"

"Ok then, but hurry."

Once Mets have left the seeker took an amulet out of his pocket, summoned a titan and soon disappeared.

He reappeared at the battlefield where Dante and the rest were being defeated

Dante we can't fight anymore, there is too much of them. Where is the back up?" asked Zhalia

"There are on their way. I think they'll be here in thirty minutes

"Oh boy we are doomed" whispered Den.

"Let's finish them brothers!" screamed a blood spiral aiming a sword at Dante who was on the floor by now."

"Hey not so fast!" said the mysterious seeker "you have to defeat me first"

The Blood Spiral that was threatening Dante stopped in his tracks to look at the seeker. The others too were looking at the newcomer. He was wearing; a hood so others couldn't see his face. He didn't have any amulets on him but it didn't mean he couldn't have any hidden away

"And you really think you can beat us all?"Asked the spiral who seemed to be in charge

"Yes" answered the seeker simply while others watched him with surprise. "Despair finishes them" he said to the void and then, by his side appeared what it seemed to be a young translucent woman. Soon all the titans were gone and only Despair remained on the battlefield. The Blood Spirals were lying on the floor, screaming in pain and the same was happening to Dante's team except for Zhalia

"What are you doing to them "demanded Zhalia?

"Nothing, it's the effect of Despair but they will be ok, when she returns to her amulet"

"Then make her return they are suffering." She said

"We have to capture the spirals first, he reminded her, "Help me tie them."

They begun to tie the spirals, together, but the woman watched the mysterious savior all the time, not trusting him

"Why that titan didn't affect me?" she asked out of curiosity

"You have been in despair at some point in your life, so my titan doesn't affect you" answered the seeker, and after he finished tying up the enemy, he ordered his titan to return to its amulet. Everything was normal again. Once they got to their feet Dante's team prepared to fight

"Come on you are very tired don't pretend that you can beat me like that, besides Mets send me. I'm on your side" said the mysterious seeker and began to walk out of the forest.

"What's your name?" asked Dante

"No names it's easier this way" said the young seeker

"That was an awful titan" pointed out Sophie

"That, little girl was Despair; she was one of the Pandora box titans."

"I'm not a little girl! And how did you control her without Hope? The legend says that you need Hope to control Pandora's titans"

"I shared a different type of bond with her, I was desperate once and she is bond with me by that despair."He explained

"But that kind of bond can kill you", said Sophie now a bit scared.

"So say you Casterwill, but I don't believe in it" with that he started walking "Come on. I need a ride back home" he added motioning at them to follow

"And how have you got here?"Asked Cathy.

"Oh that… I have something that is yours mister Vale", said the seeker throwing Umbra's amulet to Dante.

"But how do you….?" Started the amber-eyed man but before he could finish the estranger answered him "I have my ways."

* * *

**Please tell what do you think review  
**


	2. Join the team?

**I don't onw anything. **

**thankyou to jane eyre0 for help me with that story. **

**Also thank you to those who review the first chapter and followed the story for those readers who hadn't done it yet come on guys I will like to hear what do you think. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Join the team**

"I can't believe you didn't have your titans when we needed them!" said Den while they walked out of the forest.

"Shut up Den you know perfectly why I don't have my titans with me" snapped Sophie.

"And why you don't have your titans with you little girl?", asked their temporal companion Now that all was calmer they could observe his clothes, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, white trousers and a white t-shirt with a hood.

"I can't tell you", whispered the girl.

"So you didn't bring your titans to a battle for a reason you can't tell me…let me tell you something, if you want to kill yourself fine, but don't endangered your team in the process little girl." Said the mysterious seeker with a low voice.

"You should show more respect boy" said Sophie raising her voice, a bit annoyed with him.

"For whom? You, a little girl who can't even take care of herself? I don't think so" he chuckled

"To your information I'm a Casterwill and I'm eighteen. I'm not a little girl anymore" yelled Sophie at him

"So you are a Casterwill and what? The Casterwills are only an ancient family of seekers, yes they have a few good seekers, but I'm afraid you aren't one of them yet. Besides in my opinion your family is all talking and no action at all. Oh, and if you don't want people to think that you are a little girl don't behave like one." He said was just about to hit him but Cathy stepped in:

"Hey leave her alone."

"What we have here you are Cathy Lambert aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes so what?" snapped Cathy.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" asked the seeker.

"Excuse me? Asked Cathy not believing what she has heard.

"Your brother died, your dad went missing and still here you are being part of the Huntik Foundation. So, do you have a death wish?" He asked her again.

Now it was Cathy's turn to want to hit him or kill him even but before she could do anything, Dante spoke up:

"Come on guys calm down. We should thank him" he said pointing to their savior, "Thanks for saving us. I think we'll be glad if you could come to my house tonight for dinner" offered Dante but Cathy and Sophie didn't seem so happy with the idea.

"Thank you but I have things to do. Maybe another time." Answered the younger seeker. Meanwhile they have reach Dante's car. It was a white very spacious van. The rest of the ride back home was quiet, although everybody had questions to the stranger., When they were near Venice Dante finally broke the silence:

"I know Metz have offered you to join my team, so do you want to join us?"

"What? Dante you can't be serious!" cried Cathy.

"We don't need another team member" agreed Sophie.

"Let me think", said the seeker, "do I want to join a team that I had just saved from a few blood spirals, additionally with two members against me? I think I'll pass. You can drop me here" He said and jumped out of the car without waiting for Dante to stop.

A few seconds after that Harrison got out of the car too

"Where are you going?" asked Den.

"I am going to follow him to see if I can convince him to join the team. answered his brother

"Ok but I'm going with you" nodded Den

"I want to go too" said Sophie and Cathy at the same time. Once all the teenagers have gone out Zhalia and Dante exchanged surprised glances Finally the dark-haired woman broke the silence

"I better go watch the kids."

"Yes it won't be the first time a spy tries to infiltrate into the Huntik foundation by saying he is on our side right?" said Dante smiling, Zhalia smiles too then she runs behind the other seekers while he drives back home.

They were in centre of Venice and they follow the young seeker for almost an hour he was trying to mislead them first he went for twenty minutes for the main street and then he turn left right and right, Zhalia immediately recognized the pattern form her spy's days, he can't trick the best in that game, the teenagers almost lost him a few times but Zhalia guide them, and finally the mysterious seeker got tired of the game and went home, it turned out that he lived in an old building in one of the suburbs of Venice the building seemed to be previous to the second world war and it seemed that it had been affected by a bomb or maybe a battle, some of the walls have cracks and all of them were blackened, the front door where the mysterious seeker was now was and all wood door and the time don't forgive the good in its goods times it must be a beautiful door but now it was discolored and it had gotten moth eaten, knowing that they were there he went to his flat without any trick, "it was too easy" thought Zhalia. Once they reach the door all seems even easier too easy in fact, the door was open, but when they try to enter the house they found that they can't go through the door, it was block by some kind of spell. What happens? Asked Sophie who was one step behind them.

"We can't enter, is block", answered Den.

"Let me try. Maybe I know a spell to brake it" said Sophie, advancing towards the door and trying to push it. She fell down on the other side. "That wasn't funny at all Den!" she yelled

"No I swear there was a barrier there! We couldn't pass" said the poor teen, receiving a death glare from her

"Well then, if you can't pass the barrier I'll go talk to him." Said Sophie very confidently

"No Sophie We don't know anything about him" said Cathy "and if you are in trouble we won't be able to help you."

"Don't worry I'll be fine" assured her the Casterwill leader walking inside. She walked inside the flat. To tell the truth, she was a bit afraid, she could still remember the way Despair made her feel. What kind of person could bond with such titan? Scanning her surroundings she discovered that, contrary to the outsides of the building on the inside the flat was beautiful, the walls were all painted a clear yellow, except for the one where the TV was ton. That one was chocolate-brown. Apart from the TV, there was a table and a white couch with a few gray cushions. The boy was in the next room a library full of books and estrange objects of all kinds.

"Hello again", said Sophie shyly, not knowing what else to say and finding herself more and more scared.

"What do you want little girl?" asked the boy not paying attention to her.

"We wondered if you could reconsider our proposal", she answered

"I already told you that I don't want to join your team", he replied, reading his book

"And why not? " asked Sophie, furious again, "I mean we are the best team. Why you don't want to join the best seekers?"

"I told you, I work better alone said the seeker, looking at her from above of his book "besides you and your friend Cathy don't like me so I don't want to split up your team."

"Why could I pass the barrier and the others can't?" asked the young women suddenly.

"What? I don't know, you must be stronger than, the others." shrugged the boy obviously surprised by the question.

As he tried to explain the fact that she could pass the shield and while her friends couldn't a sudden thought crossed Sophie's mind

"You know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking that maybe you are not who you say you are. You can be a spy wearing a spell to trick us, _break spell_", she yelled not giving him time to defend himself.

The spell hit him right in the chest, throwing him against the bookshelf . When after a while, she calmed down enough to think clearly Sophie realized what she had done, and run to help the poor young man

"Are you ok?" She asked worried.

"How could I be ok? you hit me with a blast of pure energy" he asked with pain in his voice. "Sorry, let me help you. I can cure you", she apologized

"No!" he yelled "no don't touch me" he added more calmly . It was then, when the Casterwill girl, saw through his torn clothes and noticed that his body was covered in scars

Realizing from her expression, that she had discovered his secret he said "you should leave now"

Sophie left the room without a word.

The mysterious seeker was changing his clothes when he was interrupted by the sound of an incoming call on his holotome. He quickly put the t-shirt on. He didn't want anyone else to see his scars. He answered the call. It was Metz,

"What's up boss" he asked.

"We have a problem…"

On the outside the young seekers were questioning Sophie.

"What he did say? Have he said that he will join our team?" asked Harrison

"Oh God I hope he said no" said Cathy.

Sophie didn't know what to answer he had said no but she didn't want to tell them that,

"he… he said…."she started But was interrupted by a voice from above them

"Hey! You! Fine, I will join your team."

* * *

**Please review It's the only way I can know what do you think about the story. **


	3. First Mission

**Thank you to Jane Eyre0 for her help. **

**enjoy and review.  
**

* * *

**First mission**

"Metz we have other problems to work on, I can't go on an unrelated mission with Dante's team right now, I agreed to join his team so all of them could work with me on that problem." Explained the hooded seeker.

"I know, but they need to trust you, and that will be very hard if they don't know who you are. Come on even I don't know who you are, I will send you with them on that mission so they can get used to you." Answered Mets.

"Fine but we are wasting time we don't have" said the young boy. "But tell them about the mission first and if they want to invite me then I'll go." With that the chat between the two men end and the holotome went off, knowing already the answer of Dante's team he went to his room to pack some things maybe Cathy and Sophie hated him but Harrison liked him and Dante wasn't a fool, he knew that he could be useful, and he supposed that Zhalia thought the same but she was hard to read, and Den was indifferent, so they will say yes in the end. The young seeker took a look at his closet a carefully selected the proper clothes for that mission, Mets had said that he had found the titan in Russia so he had to pack winter clothes.

Once he had finished packing he went to the library and opened the safe he had behind a picture and looked inside, grabbed his wallet, in which he had five hundred dollars, and a credit card. He put the wallet in his pocket. He looked to another picture for a while not knowing what to do but finally he grabbed a black briefcase, and opened it, he thought for a few minutes more and finally the hooded seeker took down the second picture revealing all his amulets. He looked at them and grabbed a few, putting them in the black briefcase. He was about to close it when the doubt fell over him. Should he take that titan with him? He had sworn that he would never use it again but on the other hand it was a powerful one, hesitantly he grabbed it and put it in the briefcase. Before he left the library he looked at another object on the room sadly, but he decide not to take it with him. It was better that way.

Dante was sure, he will invite the mysterious seeker, but not everyone agreed with him on that:

"Dante we can't ask him to come with us. We don't know anything about him", said Cathy who was clearly against invite the young seeker.

"Come on we have to, you all saw him defeat all those Blood Spirals said Harrison.

"Yes we have seen him and that is another reason not to invite him. You saw what Despair did to them" argued Sophie.

"You two are just mad at him because of what he has said to you" Pointed out Den.

"Enough kids", cut them off Dante. "What do you think Zhalia?"

"It's true that we know nothing about him, and I think that he is hiding something, but Metz has confirmed that he is on our side…"

"That doesn't mean anything and you should know it", reminded her Sophie

"Oh shut up! You just don't like him because he thinks you are a little girl, that hasn't anything to do with if he is an enemy or not" said the woman

"I have said that it is enough." Said Dante more serious now. "I agree with Zhalia he could be useful. We should invite him, but I also agree with Cathy and Sophie, we don't know anything about him and he is capable of beating us if he uses Despair. For that reason we have to be careful with him but despite all we should ask him to come with us." He decided

"Good I will go tell him" Harrison volunteered.

"No, Zhalia must go", answered the amber eyed man "just in case." He clarified.

When Zhalia arrived to the old building the seeker was already waiting for her in the wooden door.

"Are you ready?" she asked him

"Always" he answered grabbing a bag and the black briefcase. The ride to Dante's house was quiet until Zhalia stopped the car a few meters away from Dante's house and said: "Look I know you are hiding something, so tell me what it is" she demanded

"Sorry but I can't tell you now" the boy answered.

"If you don't want to tell me, ok but if you hurt someone of my team I will made you pay." Zhalia threatened

"I'm sure you will, but don't worry I'm not interested in hurting your team at all" said the younger seeker seriously. After the little chat in her car they headed to Dante's house where all the seekers were packing their things. "So what are we searching for? Asked the seeker

"We are searching for Warog." Dante answered

"Warog? What is that?"Asked Cathy.

"Warog was a mythological dragon who according to the legend keeps the fire", answered the seeker

"Come on seekers the huntik foundation has lend us a plane to go on that mission. We have to go to the airport" said Dante.

The ride to the airport was silent all of them were thinking about the mission that was waiting for him and if they could trust their new teammate Harrison was the first to speak

"What titans do you have brought?" He asked to the hooded seeker.

"Even if I show you my titans you wouldn't recognize them" Said the seeker a bit bored.

"But you have brought that amazing titan of yours right?" .Asked Den excited.

"Despair? Yes she's pretty useful" said the seeker with a smile.

"It's awful, sneered Sophie

"Yes and for that the reason you should be grateful that she is on your side and not with your enemy little girl." Said the young seeker. As they talked they reach the airport and in a few minutes they boarded the plane.

The flight to Russia was long when they left the airport it was ten AM when they arrived to in Russia it was six PM Russian time .The first two hours of the flight had been quiet everyone was sleeping but after two hours of sleep Sophie woke up, not able to sleep anymore, a certain thought kept bothering her so she went to look for the mysterious seeker. He seemed to be resting but she had to talk to him. She took a seat beside him but as soon as she did so his black briefcase began to emit a gold glow making her get up

"Ignore it it's just a Titan who likes to bother me" said the boy seeing her reaction.

"I thought you were asleep" she said

"I was" he said "what do you want little girl?"

"Talk about what I saw the other day" she said hesitantly.

"Have you told your team?" he asked sleepily

"No" she shook her head

"Why not?" he questioned

"I have my secrets and you have yours. As long as you are in our side that's nobody's business" she explained

"What do you want then?" He asked patiently.

"I can heal your scars if you want" She offered

"Thank you but I'm not interested", refused the young seeker "every scar teaches me something"

"And what that scars teach you" she asked curiously

"That is none of your business but I'll tell you anyway" the young man got up from his seat and whispered to her ear something that made her shiver "Never trust a Casterwill"

With that he turned around and went to another part of the plane.

"Thank heavens I thought she would never leave him alone" whispered Zhalia, who witnessed the whole scene She waited until her Mysterious teammate fell asleep , then she quietly approached to the seat where he was and tried to pull his hood off, but in that moment he caught her by the wrist

"Try again and I'll cut your hand" he growled.

She freed her hand from his grip and went to the front part of the plane where the rest of the team was and took seat beside Dante.

"Do you have it?" asked the man

"Of course" answered Zhalia showing him a wallet.

* * *

**Don't forget to review**


	4. Warog

**I don't own Huntik yet. **

**Thankyou to Jane Eyre to help me with that story. **

**As always read enjoy and review. **

* * *

**Warog**

After landing in Russia they went straight to the hotel; they had a room booked for each one of them except for their newest member, the hotel had made a mistake and they hadn't booked his room, but that didn't seemed to worry the seeker, he simply give the receptionist his credit card to pay for one room, unfortunately they only had one suit free so he had to paid for that but he did it without any troubles which amazed Harrison and Den:

"Wow you must to be rich to waste money in a room you are going to use so little." Den said.

"He is just cocky." Sophie whispered.

"There were no more rooms, so I have to take it but we can change if you want" he said to Den indifferently. "And I'm not rich but I had some money, before I join the Huntik foundation I have been hunting treasures for a year and it was well paid" the man said ignoring Sophie's comment. After checking-in each seeker headed to their respective rooms.

This was a beautiful hotel it had a pool and all the corridors were covered with carpet, it had a garden in the middle of the courtyard, and almost all the front of the building was made of crystal so you could see the outside through it. The view must be beautiful in the summer but now all you can see was snow covering the streets. It was not very luxury but it was a very beautiful hotel the mysterious seeker decided. Once he reached his room he went straight to bed, even though he has spent the whole fly sleeping he was tired and maybe for once he didn't need to sleep with an eye open. While he was sleeping the rest of the seekers were having a meeting at Dante's room:

"I know you all are tired but we don't know who that guy is and we need to trust him so I have asked Zhalia to steal his wallet and we have run his ID by several database. We can tell you that he is clean and his ID is real, his name is Luis Leblanc and he didn't seem to have contacts with the Foundation or our enemies until a few years ago when, according to his version he discovered that he was a seeker by accident. To sum up I think we can trust him but just in case be careful just for now." Dante informed his team.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! You think that we can trust this guy, Dante!?" He can be working for the Blood Spirals!" exclaimed Cathy

"Cathy we have run the ID, he is clean and besides everyone deserve de benefit of doubt." Dante told her firmly.

"But…" Cathy didn't know what to say. "Come on Sophie help me" she pleaded. Sophie who still was a bit shocked by what their new member had told her on the plane tried to think something:

"The ID could be a fake" she mumbled.

"And you actually think that I can't recognize a fake ID _little girl?_" Zhalia asked her adding the nickname which what the mysterious seeker used to call her. Sophie reminded silent but was visibly irritated.

"Like I have said before we can trust the guy but be careful, just in case." Dante told his team. "Now go to rest tomorrow we will have a lot of work to do"

Once the younger seekers were gone Zhalia spoke again, "Now that we know he is clean I have to say that I like that guy."

"Of course you do, he is just like you" Dante pointed out.

"Just like me? What do you mean?" She asked him a bit surprised by his statement.

"He doesn't trust anyone just like you" he answered.

"But I do trust you" Zhalia reminded him.

"Yes but not at first and that is other thing you have in common with him, because at the end he will trust someone probably Cathy or Sophie" he said and seeing Zhalia's face he could only laugh.

"Do you really think the person he will trust at the end will be Sophie or Cathy?" she asked with a funny face almost like her eyes wanted to explode "but they hate him and he hates them back."

"Why do you think Luis is always teasing Sophie?" asked her the amber-eyed man "I think he tease her because he wants her to improve as seeker and Cathy… well… he looks at her just like Lok did" He explained with pain in his voice when pronounced the name of his fallen fellow. "Now we should go to rest too" he said, with that Zhalia exited the room and went to her own but she could barely sleep, Dante was right he looked at Cathy just like Lok used to do and for some reason that disturbed her but she couldn't say why.

The next day they began to search for Warog, according to the information they had Warog should be at a cave in the north of Moscow.

"Why such powerful titan is hided in a cave?" Asked Harrison a bit annoyed about the early work since it was only six in the morning, the newest member of the team has informed him that later there would be tourists and even though they don't usually visit the caves they couldn't take the risk.

"You see, according to the legends Warog could be one of the first titans to came to hearth, he had one of the most powerful seekers. Some of the legends say that his first seeker was Lord Casterwill himself but then he gave Warog to a friend so she could help him defeat the Nullifiers, unfortunately she died and without any seeker to guide him, confused and without any possibilities of returning to his amulet Warog spent his life in a cave. It is said that he was the first drako-titan on earth and that he had the ability to split fire, so the people believed that he was the keeper of fire, eventually he died and returned to his amulet because of lack of energy from being outside of his amulet for so long" Sophie lectured him.

"Guys hurry" Dante urged them. It was snowing in Moscow that morning and it was worse at the outskirts. They were lucky all of them had packed winter clothes. Although Cathy had packed her winter clothes too, it was her first mission in Russia and she didn't have proper clothes for that kind of climate, so by the time they almost reached the cave she was shivering and her teeth were chattering.

"Here" the seeker they now knew as Luis said taking off his jacket and offering it to her. "I can't stand the chatter of your teeth anymore."

"Could you said something kind just for once?" Sophie asked him but he remained silent.

"Thank you" Cathy said as she took the jacket. While she did that she looked him strait to his face covered by the hood and just for a brief moment she could swear that she has seen a pair of blue eyes just like his brother's; she wanted to say something but in that moment the words and the ability to spoke left her, when she finally was able to speak again she just could say: "Sophie look out" and push the other girl away from the way of a _boltflare. _They were inside the cave by now and were being attacked by seven Blood Spirals.

"Looks like we have one for each one of us, that's going to be very easy." Dante encouraged his team. But in fact it wasn't easy at all the Blood Spirals were stronger than the last time.

"What happened with this guys? They are even stronger than the last time!" Den exclaimed irritated.

' He is right' Luis thought 'they are stronger that can only mean one thing they have found a new source of power but how? The spiral mark no longer exists'

"Why don't you use Despair?" Den suggested, Luis.

"With these guys it won't work. all their life is pure despair" he told him while he fought against his enemy. "But I have another idea. Fight for the honor _Campeator!"_

A tall titan appeared by his side he had the appearance of an ancient warrior, with torn clothes and he had to swords made of silver.

"What kind of titan is it?" Asked Harrison intrigued.

"According to this" said Sophie while she read the cyperdex "he was a titan controlled by the Cid a hero during the Reconquest of Spain, it is said that he won a battle after his death but in fact was his titan Campeator who won the battle"

"And is also a good sign" Cherit added "he only fights alongside with the honorable ones."

In spite of the new titan joining them the battle was hard, but at the end they managed to defeat the enemies, before that happens Campeator was forced to return to his amulet, with the shape of to crossed swords, which caused Luis to fall to the ground, He quickly recovered form that but all the team had saw it; what he couldn't saw was a new wound appearing in his left arm.

"Let's go we must be close or they wouldn't have appeared" Luis said while he carefully hid his left arm from the side of his teammates. In fact only one hundred meters away was the amulet. The problem was that it was at a salient above them.

"I guess we have to use _hyperstride"_ said Dante.

"And what about me? I still can't use it" Cathy told Dante.

"Don't worry I can take you there, I have just the titan for the job." Luis offered.

"No you seem too weak" she said.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Come on, appear Fafnir" he said now fully recovered. Immediately a dragon white as snow, appeared flying above them, they climbed up onto the dragon and in no time they, along with the rest of the team were on the salient of the cave, sensing the presence of the ice dragon Warog woke up and began to attack the seekers and Fafnir. The strength of the two titans was the same but the Fire dragon had a handicap every time he melt they ice it became water which suffocated his fire, at the end when the titan was almost defeated and very tired Cathy bonded with Warog.

"Congratulations Cathy now you have a drako-titan. You won't need a ride on Fafnir anymore", Luis congratulated her. They were exiting the cave when suddenly all the seekers except for Luis and Zhalia felt to the ground in pain as Despair appears besides his seeker.

"What are you doing? They are suffering". Exclaimed Zhalia worried.

"I want my wallet back" he simply replied and in the moment Zhalia gave him his wallet back the other seeker were able to get back to their feet. Sophie tried to punch Luis but he stopped her. "Easy little girl, I had my reasons it won't happen again unless you steal something from me again" he clarified.

After that the trip back to Italia was quiet every one sleept, they were too exhausted. when they finally land they drove to Venice Luis asked Dante to drop him in the street in front of his house anyway they already know where I live he thought.

What he saw when they arrived to his destination was almost unthinkable to him his flat was burning.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review I alwais like to hear what do you think.**

**To E; At first I hadn't think about answering you but as you said that tere is always the same I have to apologize because I always try to make it different of course we are still in the beginnig of the story, and I also try to make it different this time, so sorry if my story dissapointed you. (by the way I have only seem one story with a similar theme and it's won't be the same at all). **


	5. Bets

**Thankyou to Jane Eyre0 for helping me with that story. **

**I don't own anything related to Huntik secrets and seekers. **

**Read, Enjoy and review. **

* * *

**Bets**

He didn't think, he didn't think at all, he just ran inside the building on fire, where what he have call house for the last few years was, he didn't notice Dante running behind him until he ran inside his flat and began to garb his titans and realize that he couldn't carry all of them in his hands, in that moment Dante threw him a brown bag, he them began to save his titans inside along with some cash and some objects from his travels.

"Hurry! Take only the most important things, we don't have too much time before we get intoxicated with the smoke" Dante told him. He could see how Luis had doubts about take with him or not something else from the room.

_Should I take that with me or not?_ His mind questioned him. _It's a powerful object, but I hate what it means, maybe I should let the fire take care of it? No I have to save it, not all about it was bad. _He finally decided and grabbed a long object which was at the bottom of the room place it in one of the shelves inside of one long bag especially made for it.

While Dante and Luis were saving what they could from the house of his new teammate Den look at the black briefcase that Luis have left in the car with the hurry, he was extremely curious what could be those titans that according to his fellow even if he show them to him he couldn't recognized them? He couldn't avoid It, he had to look, slowly he opened the briefcase and take a look at the inside, what he saw shocked him it couldn't be. He was about to ask Zhalia to take a look at it too, just in case he has just gone mad, when he saw Dante and Luis Exiting the building, as slowly as he had opened the briefcase he closed it and sat in his seat pretending to be asleep.

Luis have a moment of doubt he didn't want to leave the object he just have rescued from his house in the trunk but if he takes it with him the other will make questions, questions that he couldn't answer…

"Are you two ok?" Asked Zhalia when the two seekers entered the car.

"Aside from the fact I no longer have a house nor clothes I'm perfect" Luis answered. Once both seekers were properly sit on their sit with their seatbelt fastened Zhalia drove them to Dante's house.

"You can stay here if you want Luis." Dante told the seeker "there are enough rooms for all of us, you too Sophie we don't know if the fire was an accident or not but just fort safety, And Don't worry for the clothes Luis you can go buy it anytime tomorrow and for now I think I have something that will fit you." Said Dante thinking about Lok's clothes that were still in his former room, _some things are hard to do _he thought.

"I don't know Dante I appreciate your concern but I don't want to disturb besides I have enough money for a nice hotel I think that will be better" Luis said already walking away.

"You shouldn't go it could have been a trap" Harrison said.

"Don't worry as you already have seen I can take care of myself" he answered.

"Come on don't be stubborn, it's late there won't be rooms available at this time in the night." Said Cathy to everyone surprise.

"Ok" he said too tired to keep arguing with them.

Later that night they have dinner all together and then headed to the bed even if they no longer have to go to school and the semester hadn't start yet they were exhausted, but after half an hour staring to the ceiling sleepless Luis decided that it was better to do something instead of just be there looking at the void and went to the room which was used as a gym, there he began his daily training doing fifty push-ups, one hundred sits-up, half an hour of running and to end the training his favorite exercise hit the punching bag.

"You can't sleep can you?" he heard Sophie say from the door of the gym.

"What do you think little girl?" he asked sarcastically. Sophie was about to answer him when she realized what the other seeker was wearing: the same baggy blue jeans, the same black t-shirt under the same white shirt Lok used to wear even if it was more tighter on him because he was more muscular than what Lok used to be.

"Take it off" she said in a whisper"

"What?" he asked confused.

"I said take that clothes off they are Lok's clothes."

"You would like that don't you?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes I mean no! Ugh!" She yelled.

"Listen, little girl I don't have any clothes right now but tomorrow morning I will go buy some clothes then I will give you back your friends' clothes ok?" He asked he didn't want that girl to have more reasons to want to kill him not that he cares anyway but if they have to fight together, like a team, something he was almost sure will happened sooner or later, he will have to do his best not to annoy her too much.

"The scars I saw the other day…¿is Despair who is causing you those injures?"

"I don't know, maybe so what?" He asked now a bit angry with that gossip girl.

"I told you that kind of bond will kill you" the girl said.

It's the same that when y…" Luis shouted but he stopped at the middle of the phrase and close his mouth.

"It's the same that when what?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing, forget about it" he said focused again in the bag bow hitting it with more fury.

"I want you to stop calling me little girl" she said suddenly.

"Sorry that's not going to happen" he said half laughing

"And what about a fight", she suggest, "if I win you'll have to stop calling me little girl" she explained.

"So let me put that right" Luis said "you", he said pointing to Sophie, "want to bet with me" Luis said pointing at himself so I will stop calling you little girl."

"Exactly" she said not so sure about it now that she was hearing it from his mouth.

"So grown-up of you" he said ironically. "And what I get out from this?" He asked.

"I don't know what do you want?" she asked back.

"That amulet" he said pointing to Lok's kippering who was hanging on Sophie's neck.

"No I…I can't it's…choose another thing that you want please" she said staring at the floor.

"Ok , how about a kiss little girl?" he said trying not to smile.

"You wish!" She said now laughing.

"You are too choosy to be the one who wanted to bet in the first place you know that?" His team mate said." Ok last offer" he warned her "If I win…, he pretended to be thinking, you have to teach me the two spells I want to learn deal?" he asked.

"Deal" she said realizing too late that she didn't know which spells he wanted to learn. "Wait what spells? Sophie said.

"I'll tell you once I win" he answered with a grin. We begin?

She expected him to wait for her to made the first move like many other well trained warriors she have seen, but instead of that he surprised her attacking first, she dodged the atack without effort, all of those nights training between tears for Lok have had his effects on her she was able to hit him several times but he didn't stop because of that instead of that every time she hit him he become more and more faster and careful with his movements.

She fought very well he has to give that to that girl, but there was something that was bothering him, he didn't know exactly what it was until he saw it clear as water she wasn't protecting herself from his attacks, she was dodging some of them of course but she wasn't really defending herself.

"If you are not going to defend from my attacks I won't fight you" he said very seriously.

"Like you care" she said sarcastically and continued fighting him.

"I don't want to fight against someone that can't even defend herself from me" he said now looking at her although she couldn't see anything because his face was covered with the hood, she didn't listen and keep fighting.

"Ok you are going to learn the rough way" he said, and hit her with a low kick sending her to the floor "defend yourself" he said, she ignored her and keep fighting again he threw her to the floor again "defend yourself" he repeated, as stubborn as she was she didn't want to listen to him and rose again but he caught her again with a low kick, finally she dodged his attack and thrown a punch to his arm; then the scar that have appeared the previous day opened and began to bleed, seeing that Sophie stop fighting but he didn't which only opened his wound more.

"Stop fighting, you are bleeding!" she yelled.

"And you think your enemy will stop fighting just because you are bleeding?" he asked rhetorically.

"I'm not your enemy…" she said with something close to a sad voice, while they keep fighting.

"Right now you are someone who is between something I want and me therefore you do are my enemy." Luis said with a dark tone in his voice while images of a previous battle flashed in his mind.

"That's an awful vision of the life not all in this world are battles or enemies there are also allies you know" the girl said now remembering too other battles and those who had fallen for the cause.

He used that moment to nock her down and climb on top of her so she couldn't move and approached his lips to her ear and Whisper "I win." In that moment his Hair fall out of the hood and she saw that blonde hair that she could recognized at any place _Lok _she thought _but it couldn't be could it_?

* * *

**Don't forget to review please.**


	6. Midnight Memories and Attacks

**As always I don't own anything related to Huntik secrets and seekers. **

**Thank you to Jane Eyre0 fir helping me with that story.**

**Enjoy read and revew.**

* * *

**Midnight memories and attacks **

New mission, old routine they packed their things, summer clothes this time, they were going to Egypt, then Dante informed them that the Huntik foundation didn't knew what the spirals were searching for so they will have to find out as part of their mission, but Sophie couldn't concentrate on anything of this, all she could think about was the hair of Luis, if that was his real name something Sophie doubted, his blonde hair; Lok's hair, and all the memories that that mission was bringing her, memories of another time when Lok was alive, thinking about him was too painful even more now that she thought that he could be looking at her hide behind that white hood pretending to be Luis, but she couldn't prove it, all she have was the quick image of his blonde hair and a hunch and with that she won't convince anyone just give them more reasons to think that she was losing it, she knew they thought that. She distantly heard Dante telling them they have to go and she exited the house and climbed into the car like a zombie, she couldn't concentrate what if Luis was Lok? Then those words he told her in the plane and that she thought were about all the Casterwills, then those words were specially targeted at her, but why, for what reason couldn't he trust her? What have she done to him? Did he hate her now? Too much questions without answers.

The travel to Egypt was quiet they were discussing what the spirals could be searching for but the only thing they agree was that there were too many interesting artifacts in Egypt.

"Ok there are too many things in Egypt the spirals could want, but we have to do something", said Den.

"The best option we have is to split up so each one of us can search in a different location where we know are important things" said Luis.

"That 's never a good idea" Cathy disagree.

"He is right we have to search too many places so we have to spit up" Zhalia agree.

"Maybe we could go in pears just in case" offered Harrison.

"Haven't you heard what I have just said, there. Are. Too. Many. Places." Zhalia slowly and tiredly repeated putting emphasis in each word.

"Here" said Dante placing in the table of the plane a map of Egypt with a mark in each important location, "grab a piece" he commanded, each one of the seekers grabbed a piece of the map. We will start to watch our respective locations tonight keep your phones on and call if you need help, those spirals for some strange reason are too strong."

At the end they chose a few places, the most interesting ones for the spirals because what they kept . They immediately go to patrol their areas. They were all in the Cairo the capital of Egypt because recently in that area the spirals were more active than in other places of the country, but actually the spirals could be in any place they just pray they were there or they won't have a chance to stop them.

Luis went to watch the Great Sphinx of Giza on the Giza Plateau on the west bank of the Nile in Giza at twenty kilometers of the centre of Cairo they weren't sure of what secrets the sphinx kept but they knew they were very powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands.

Zhalia picked thePyramid of Djoser a pyramid which seemed to be made of steps located at Saqqara thirty kilometers of the occidental part of the city of Cairo. The Huntik foundation believed that there was the scepter of Anubis the Egyptian divinity of dead, Anubis, the powers of the scepter were unknown because no one had been able to find the scepter before.

Den meantime was watching the bent pyramid, located at forty kilometers to the south of Cairo, one of the first pyramids, the huntik foundation kept there the spell of stone fist which was discover inside of the pyramid by Eathon and Mets. Dante was guarding the Pyramid of Menkaure located on the Giza Plateau in the southwestern outskirts of Cairo, There was kept one of the most powerful books of dead ever written the foundation thought that it might could have been owned by one close relative of lord Casterwill himself and that Casterwill have written it. It contained more than one hundred ninety-five spells.

As for Harrison he was watching The Serapeum of Saqqara located north west of the Pyramid of Djoser at Saqqara, a necropolis near Memphis they all agreed that it should be him who guarded that place since it was connected to a special titan, it was some kind of ancient magical bull, for the ancient Egyptians it was sacred because he was believed to be able to create new amulets for titans and all short of magical things which was an odd ability for a titan, also he was believed to be a brave warrior.

And even thought they have agreed to go alone they later realized that one of the potential targets couldn't be covered alone, it was The Museum of Egyptian Antiquities, more commonly known simply as the Egyptian museum, so Cathy and Sophie were watching it, or more precisely enjoying their selves contemplating its treasures, for them, as for all the normal visitants that used to go see it, it was amazing maybe more for them because they know the magic they hide and its various secrets if it wasn't a mission that would be the most perfect time of their life but all was ruin the moment Sophie saw an ancient puzzle and she couldn't avoid to think about Lok and the similarities of Lok and Luis, while she unconsciously reach the puzzle, that fortunately wasn't protected at that moment, and began to cry.

"I also missed him, you know", Cathy began to say "he was an interesting brother, At first he was always talking about having crazy adventures, finding treasures and becoming the best explorer in the world and now I know he had already done it, at least during the past two years…" Cathy continues.

"Yeah, sorry about that we shouldn't hide that from you" Sophie apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I told you at first he talked about adventures and puzzles and treasures but then all he talked about was you, I know you made him happy, and if I'm telling you that is because I think you shouldn't be so sorry he did what he thought it was right and you hadn't nothing to do with that" while saying that Cathy stopped walking and stared at Sophie.

"I know that Cathy it's not about that this time it's more complicated" she whispered.

"It's about Luis isn't it?" The other girl asked. "He is a jerk, it doesn't matter what he thinks"

"Yes maybe you are right but he remembers me of your brother and it makes me fell better and worse at the same time. Besides he beat me the other night at the gym and now I have to teach him the two spells he wants to learn" the blonde girl said still a bit angry with herself for loosing.

"No way, he beat you really?", I had to admit it's a good starting for you two Cathy said laughing now.

"Hey don't laugh at me it's true and there is no start ok?" Sophie said laughing too.

Their moment of fun was interrupted by Zhalia asking for help in their handsfree, and at the moment that they heard Zhalia asking for help they were attacked too. The same situation was happening to all the members of the team.

In the great sphinx Luis sent Despair to help Zhalia as they have planned in case one of them was attacked but then he heard Den calling for help too and Harrison Sophie and Cathy and, even if he didn't asked for help, he knew Dante was being attacked too. He decided that Dante could handle the situation and sent Fafnir to help Harrison and another of his titans, harpy, to help den. _But he have to help Cathy and Sophie too_, _and he have to keep a few titans to protect himself _he thought so he decided to send Campeator to help the two girls, as soon as he did that a figure appeared from the thin air, the seeker remained in the dark so only his eyes could be seen but Luis recognized him.

"It's impossible" Luis yelled in surprise. "How do you…" he couldn't finish his question he was too shocked.

"You shouldn't have sent Despair away, beat you now will be too easy." The figure answered simply.

"I have other titans." Luis answered with a smile.

"Without Despair you don't have enough strength" the man said laughing.

"Do you want a proof?" Luis asked defiant. "Headless Horseman ride again!" He said and immediately a man wearing a black medieval suit with a rusty sword in his right hand, maze in his left, riding a black savage horse who breath fire and have shadow horse hair appeared by his side, "see I told you, I have other titans." His adversary said nothing but a titan appeared by his side too he didn't looks like anything Luis had seen before it was just a dark shadow, a ghost with the shape of a hooded men.

"I present you to Moirai she can predict all your movements so be careful," despite of not having Despair by his side Luis was able to attack Moirai first but she could guess all the movements of his titan; at the end he realized that if he didn't think about what to do and let the titan attack on his own Moirai couldn't predict the movements.

Dante Summoned umbra to travel to the pyramid of Djoser, something was strange about the legendary titan, he didn't lose power when he transport someone anymore, Dante thought that he have to ask Luis how he have been able to recover it. He run inside the pyramid and looked around he couldn't see Zhalia where was she? He run through the different rooms of the pharaonic grave, "Zhalia!" he screamed.

"In here" the woman asked from the adjacent room, when Dante entered there he saw Zhalia surrounded by spirals and with Despair by his side, almost all the spirals were on the floor but four of them were aiming at Zhalia with different powers. Dante quickly knocked them out with the help of Umbra.

At the same time all the different members of Dante's team were defeating the blood spirals, it was almost as if they wanted to be defeated, but before disappearing completely one of them sent Harpy back to her amulet. Kilometers away from there, Luis was still fighting Moirai when Harpy returned to her amulet sending his seeker to the ground opening a large wound on his chest while the headless horseman returned to his amulet.

"I told you, you shouldn't have sent Despair away, you are too easy to beat." The unidentified seeker told Luis. "You are doomed boy" said the man and then without a word disappeared again. Meantime all the rest of the team were regrouping on Djoser pyramid, since two of them were already there, they were disconcerted all of them had been attacked but the blood spirals hadn't take anything what could they want? Suddenly they thought that maybe their answer will be soon answered because a large group of spirals were appearing there and surrounding them.

* * *

**Please review tell me what do you think, review**


	7. The Scepter of Anubis

**Sorry for the delay but my laptop was broken. **

**I don't own anything related to huntik secrets and seekers. **

**As always read, enjoy and review (Remember that you can also review me in spanish italian and french). **

* * *

**The Scepter of Anubis**

Luis woke up a few minutes later in a pool of his own blood, he was bleeding through the injure in his chest, he was bleeding too fast, if he didn't stop the hemorrhage soon he will faint in a few minutes but what could he do. First he tried taking off the white shirt he was wearing and then the black t-shirt so he could make pressure on the injure with the shirt, the garment was soon soaked with his vital fluid but it didn't stopped the hemorrhage, he was starting to lose consciousness, his surroundings were now no more than a blur, in a few instants he will pass out and then, in a few minutes he probably will be dead. At this point the only thing that he could do was cauterize the injure, he frantically searched for some piece of iron or any other metal but he didn't have anything, he didn't have fire either, he will die there hopeless in a pool of his own blood. No he couldn't die not yet, he desperately try to think about how could he stop the bleeding; suddenly he thought that maybe he could use _boltflare _to warm up the metal; but what metal he didn't have anything made of metal, while he was thinking he was losing more and more blood; he felt weaker and weaker, his mouth was dry, he couldn't see anymore, all was black now, he could feel how his heart was beating more and more faster and irregularly, he only had a few minutes to do something, although… it was easier to let dizziness win the battle and finally die there, peacefully, for a few seconds Luis closed his eyes it was so good so warm and sweet but then, suddenly he started to feel cold and he knew that he couldn't let his life go without fighting. He opened his eyes again; "of course" he thought _he could use the sword of the __headless horseman__ to cauterize his injure_. But he wouldn't be able to invoke a titan in such state he needed Despair by his side and the energy of his other titans to make it, the only problem was that he knew the rest of the team was in trouble so if he called Despair the rest of the team will be in disadvantage.

He did it anyway;

"Come back despair I need you" he managed to say in spite of the dryness of his mouth.

"That is the end" thought Zhalia when she saw that large group of spirals appearing from nowhere, there were fifty at least, she thought that the spirals would kill them immediately but they didn't move they just wait there, surrounding them, some of them fall to the ground screaming in pain but there were still too much for them so they have to act quickly;

"Dante they are waiting something we can try to knock some of them down now" she suggested.

"If we attack them then they will answer our attack and we will be dead in a few seconds, I was thinking that maybe the effect of Despair will affect them if they are exposed more time, besides if we wait for Luis we will have a better chance against them" argued the team leader. His plan was completely ruin when Despair disappeared.

"Where have she gone?" asked Harrison "she was supposed to help us." As if the disappearance of the titan was some short of signal all the spirals began to attack at the same time, the six seekers barely manage to form a shield and regroup behind a Fallen stone block.

"Now what?" asked Cathy full of fear.

"Now we threw them our best attacks to try to knock down some of them if we are lucky this stone block will resist long enough" answered Dante. His plan was once more ruin when after the second attack the block exploded leaving them as an easy target.

In the great sphinx Luis had successfully invoked the headless horseman and now was heating his sword to cauterize his wound, it took a few minutes but after three _boltflares _it was ready to be used. He knew that it will hurt, it will hurt like hell but he have to do it. He bite the shirt to suffocate his scream, he shouldn't be there at that time in the night and the last thing he needed was the police besides it could still be a blood spiral guarding the area and he wouldn't be able to face an enemy in that state; the now red shirt had a taste of blood and iron, be bite it strongly and after a few seconds staring the sword thinking how much it will hurt he try to push the edge of the sword in to the injure but he couldn't, he couldn't do it knowing that it will hurt, he tried a second time, breathing a few times before pressuring the heated iron into his chest, while he bit the shirt with all the strength of his jaws, he kept the rusty blade there until the injure stop bleeding. When he finally moved the heated weapon away he could smelt the burnt flesh and then he blacked out because of the pain.

Meanwhile in the pyramid of Djoser Dante's team was having a hard time handling the spirals they were stronger each time they confronted them something estrange was happening to them; Dante, Zhalia and Cathy had already used all their titans and didn't have enough energy to use more so they were only throwing spells Harrison still had Antedeluvian fighting but he was about to return to his amulet, in the battlefield were also Zhalia's gareon and Den's Cursed Archer, they didn't last long.

"Come on Sophie we need your titans now!" Screamed Harrison.

"Please, tell me you have brought your titans with you" Pleaded Cathy who was by her side.

"Yes, yes I have" she answered while she took an amulet out of the pocked of her pants "fight with me Sabriel!" screamed Sophie raising the amulet in her right hand as always the amulet began to shine but then nothing happened the light ended but Sabriel didn't appear.

"What had happened?" asked Cathy.

"I don't know" answered Sophie, but she did know what had happened to summon a titan you need to have a strong will and it is hard to have a strong will when you are sad and depressed, when every time you hold an amulet the only thing you think about is the death of a close friend, more than that, your first love, every time Sophie held an amulet since the fight with the betrayer she could see it all over again; Lok becoming small particles and disappearing, that was too much for her.

"So we are out of titans and we don't have enough strength to give them a new chance, they will kill us" Sentenced Den, he was right the blood spirals were surrounding them and were about to end their lives.

Luis regained consciousness for the third time that night, his chest hurt a lot but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore, he felt a bit dizzy and weak but his heart seemed to be beating normally again, he checked his injures and instantly new that he will soon faint he needed more energy and it was only one thing that he could do to get it he called one of his favorite titans that sort of dragon with bull horns he stared at him for a while and then he used _powermark _Destroying his amulet and adsorbing his energy.

"see you in the other side old friend" he said closing his eyes, then he grab Despair's hands, her touch was cold as if you were touching death itself, it produced him a sensation of despair that he hadn't feel in a long time but for him it was a good sensation because it remained him of other time, the time when he was a full, happy person who wasn't covered in scars, that time when he could trust people. He shook his head to make those thoughts disappeared and whispered; "_fireport_".

He Reappeared at the entrance of the Djoser pyramid, he couldn't go further with _fireport _because of the magic of the place, there he found a young man dead; _so that is the way to access the chamber of Anubis making a sacrifice_ thought Luis he have to stop them before they could steal the scepter.

Inside the pyramid Zhalia could sense that something strange was happening the ground was shaking and in another of the rooms of the Pyramid a red light was shining, all of the people who was there could hear screams of pain and jackal growls, them all stopped and the blood spirals retreated there were only five of them remained still there when she saw Luis entering the Pyramid running:

"Don't let them escape they have the scepter of Anubis" he screamed while he reached them and began to fight against two of them who were blocking him, Zhalia could recognize that fighting style anywhere, it was more professional and effective now but she could still recognized Lok's messy krav-maga, it couldn't be anyone else but how? Lok was dead it couldn't be. After the initial shock all of them joined the fight but it was too late the blood spirals had escaped. Seeing the he couldn't do anything else Luis fainted because of the pain.

Since then he had woken up five times; the first time he woke up all was dark he couldn't open his eyes, in the distance he could hear Dante discussing with the rest if the seekers of his team what to do;

"We should use _everheal _on him" Cathy was saying.

"His injuries are too severe it won't work besides the injure is already closed" Dante told her "what we have to do now is call the Huntik foundation and ask them for a transport." At this point Luis passed out again, he woke up again a couple of hours later feeling really weak, his end was close he couldn't even hear by now he only felt someone raising him from the ground and then he fainted once more.

The third time he regained consciousness he could hear how someone, probably a doctor, told the others that he had a severe injure in the chest and a large wound in both legs but that what worried her the most was the great amount of blood he had lost, she also told then that he was receiving blood right now and that they could go home.

The next time he woke up he found himself lying on a bed in a white hospital room with a cannula attached to his arm he tried to sit on the bed to observe the room but as soon as he tried he felt sick and three up in a bucked which was besides his bed, the minutes passed while he stared at the ceiling until he fall asleep because of exhaustion. The last time he had woken up he saw Cathy by the side of his bed looking at him; _wasn't he wearing the hood? _He thought worried but then he realized that what she was actually looking at was Despair who was besides him growling to her.

"She is very protective with you, she didn't let the doctors took you hood off they were able to cat the T-shirt and the shirt even your jeans but as soon as they tried to took off the hood she appeared from the thin air and started to attack them" she explained to him.

"Are they ok?" Luis asked with a hoarse voice.

"Yes they were doctors from the foundation so they knew what a titan was" she said half laughing.

"If they cat my clothes that mean that you all have seen…" he said doubting.

"The scars" Cathy finished the sentence "yes we have, the others are yelling at Sophie right now for not telling us about it."

"And then why are you here" he asked.

"It's my turn to watch you" she asked simply.

"I have a estrange blood type who gave the blood?" He suddenly asked.

"I did, it turned out that we have the same blood type.

How long will I have to be here? The seeker asked.

"The doctor said that you will have to stay here one week or two and that you will have an awful scar in your chest and two more in your legs, but it won't be anything compared to the bite you have in your abdomen" the girl said.

"Oh that. It was just a furious titan nothing else. He said closing his eyes. For a few hours they kept talking until it was night, she had to go home; in her way to Dante's house for some reason she was thinking about that blue eyes she had seen in the entrance of Warog's cave Luis' eyes, Lok's eyes, it have to be him, they have the same blood type, she decided that she had to told Dante as soon as she could. When she arrived home she was surprised to see that the team was still arguing with Sophie;

"You are a seeker how can you not be able to use your titans?" Den was yelling.

"It takes a lot more that just being a seeker to be able to summon a titan Den and you should know it" She yelled back.

"Enough, Dante told the two teens, "Sophie you have to be able to use your titans or we will be in danger again so I suggest you to practice more. Cathy, he said looking at her, how was Luis?"

"Better, in fact he was awake" The blonde said.

"We should go rest, tomorrow we will talk again about what happened and for what reason the Blood spirals need the scepter of Anubis." Dante said and headed to his room Cathy followed Dante to tell him what she had found out that day and so did Zhalia.

The rest of them went to their rooms. Harrison was heading to his room but when he was in front of Luis room he decided to take a look , he knew that it was bad but no one will know so he entered the room and began to search for Luis' titans maybe he could try to summon some of them, it was then when he saw that a table of the wooden floor was broken,, he look inside and what he saw there… he couldn't believe it but he could be wrong, he had to tell Den, he will know if it was what he thought it was, Harrison searched for his brother for a minute until he found him in the living room sat in the sofa reading a comic;

"Den get up! You have to see something" Harrison told his brother excited.

"What is it Harrison? This story is really interesting" Den told Harrison annoyed by the distraction.

"What I want to show you is way more interesting" he answered more excited.

"But what is it?" Den asked curiously.

"I have just seen the Willblade" he said.

"That is impossible the Willblade was destroyed along with Lok." _But in the other hand, _he thought to himself, _that would explain why he had seen the amulet of Pendragon in Luis' suitcase while he was inside of a firing building trying to recued some of his belongings. _Suddenly they could hear how a glass broken against the floor and the choked voice of Sophie;

"You…you have seen it? You saw the Willblade?" The girl asked in a whisper, her eyes shining with hope _because if what Harrison had seen was the Willblade, Luis could be in fact Lok and the Blonde hair she had seen will actually be Lok's hair. _

"Yes, yes I have why? Harrison asked half scared.

"Come on show it to me" Sophie commanded as she grabbed Harrison's arm and dragged him through the corridor to Lok's former room.

"Ok, ok I'll show it to you" Harrison said freeing himself from Sophie's grip and raising one of the pieces of the broken table. It was empty.

"What the hell was that? A joke? You two had it all planned?" Sophie said while a few tears of despair and fatigue streamed down her face. "Because if it was that, that was not funny at all" The girl said walking away not giving them time to explain.

"Not, Sophie I swear, It was here, I saw it" Harrison shouted but it was too late the girl was already gone. "I swear Den it was here" Harrison said.

"And why is not here now? He asked but in that moment a name cross their minds and both whispered at the same time "Despair."

"We should tell Dante" Said Harrison. Then both ran to Dante's office, at his door they found Zhalia, Cathy and Sophie, who was still trying to compose herself in one of the corners of the corridor which lead to the office, all waiting to tell Dante the same.

When the older seeker finally opened the door he said; "Let me guess, you are here to tell me that you think that Luis is Lok."

"Yes" They all answered at the same time. "But how had do you know?" Asked Cathy.

"Well I do am a detective don't I? Besides in the last few weeks you, he said pointing to Sophie, have been really estrange around him well all of you have, and of top of it all he has the same blood type as Cathy a very rare blood type, but come here and tell me what you have found out he said inviting his team to enter the room, once they were all inside the door closed.

In the dim light of his hospital room Lok waited sitting in his bed, suddenly Despair appeared by his side holding the Willblade in her hands, as soon as the titan was visible a new injure appeared in Lok's hand, "Thank you Despair" he said taking the sword from her hands in the moment he touched the cool iron the metal heated up burning his hand what made him drop it.

* * *

**I'm very proud of this chapter I finally was able to write more than 1000 words I hope you liked it. **

**Don't forget to review, tell ,e what do you think. **


	8. Trainig

**I don't own anything related to huntik secrets and seekers. **

**As always read enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Training**

Sophie was pacing impatiently around the room, a week had passed since they had discovered, or more precisely agree that Luis was Lok, she remembered perfectly that meeting at Dante's office;

He made them enter the room, it wasn't so different from the rest of the rooms it had a bureau desk and two chairs and a couch for them to sit shelves full of books and a sculpture that hid a button which give you access to Dante's titans, only a few of them all, apart from that it didn't seemed an office, he made them sat around him and they discussed for hours, every hour one of them left the room to go watch Lok and another one returned, it was easy to reach an agreement on if Luis was Lok what wasn't easy was reach an agreement on what to do next;

"We have to force him to tell us who he really is!" a really angry Cathy was saying.

"No, if he didn't tell us he must have a reason and if we force him to reveal himself he will go away again" Dante was arguing and as much as Sophie hated to admit it he was right, but still it has to be a way, but she couldn't think about it because her thoughts were interrupted by another scream from Cathy.

"He lied to all of us and still you want to treat him like nothing has happened, he doesn't deserve it Dante! I can understand that he lied to all of you for some twisted reason but I'm his Sister why he lied to me? He always told me how he missed our father he talked so much about him that even if he was closer to him than I was I missed him the same and now he pretended to be dead for more than a year like if he thought that I wouldn't miss my brother, like if he thought that I wouldn't cry for my younger brother most nights! And then show up here pretending to be a stranger and you spect me to not take off that damn hood of his head and force him to admit it! Well guess what I won't do it!" Cathy screamed and then went to her room slamming the door behind her.

"Well I…I think she has a point" Harrison said.

"I know Harrison" said Dante "But we can't do it, for some reason he has come back and we need to know why first, I'll try to tell the same to Cathy later."

"But…" said Sophie still thinking "we can make him tell us the truth" she suggested.

"And how do you plan to do it" asked Zhalia skeptically.

"Well, if one of us accidentally pulled his hood off he will have to tell us won't he?"

"No, nothing like that" Dante have told her firmly "he will tell us when he wants meantime what we have to do is discover why the spirals wanted the scepter of Anubis" the older seeker sentenced finishing the meeting.

Sophie remember all of that too well and even if in that moment she had agree now, a week later, all she wanted to do was took of that white hood from Lok's head, she deserved to know why, Cathy deserved it, all of them did. They would have a meeting in a few minutes to discuss what to do about the spirals that would be the perfect moment to do it.

Oblivious to all of that, laying in his bed at his former room at Dante's house still recovering from his injuries, Lok was steering sadly at his burnt hand, maybe that was what he deserved after all, while he steered at the burnt flesh he was thinking for what would the spirals want the scepter of Anubis there were more powerful artifacts in Egypt, why that one his thought were interrupted by a familiar flapping over him;

"What do you want Cherit?" He asked with a tired voice.

"The rest of the team is discussing about our meeting with the spirals and Dante has asked me to come watch you" the gargoyle answered.

"I already feel safer" the blonde boy said ironically.

"What were you doing" Cherit asked just to start the conversation.

"Just thinking" Lok asked simply.

"About what"

"It's estrange, that the spirals took the scepter of Anubis for what we know no one know what it does, and there were more interesting objects at Egypt like the book of the dead why this one?" he asked more to himself than to Cherit.

"I don't…" the titan was saying when a memory assault him, he could see a younger version of himself in the pyramid of Djoser besides him was lord Casterwill holding the scepter of Anubis; "Listen carefully Cherit, I haven't finish my work but I don't have more time, one day they will return to hearth, the first time the will seem to be defeated but they won't, you have to protect this scepter Cherit, I have place a titan in it to protect it but just in case don't let them get it"

"Why sir what does it do? The younger version of him asked.

"It could be use to control great amounts of energy and it could be used to control the nullifiers" Lord Casterwill asked then the vision ended.

"Oh my!" Cherit exclaimed.

Meantime the rest of the team was in the living room of Dante's house discussing a plan;

"First we should know what they are doing, so we must track them down and spy them" Den was suggesting.

"That will take time, time that we don't have the spirals could attack at any moment so we have to be together just in case" Dante was arguing.

"But we have to know where they are" Cathy point out.

The Huntik Foundation is already working on that it appears that they are in his base at the Blood spiral mark again" Zhalia said.

Then we must attack then, the best defense is good attack" said Dan

"It could still be a trap we must wait a little longer" Dante argued again.

"They have the scepter what are they waiting for anyway?" Asked Harrison.

"They are training, practicing, just because they have the scepter that doesn't mean that they know how to use it" They all heard Lok saying from the door frame "and that what we should be doing, training." "So why don't Dante Zhalia and I train with one of you" Lok suggested.

"And why you and not me" Sophie protested.

"Do you want another prove little girl?" Lok said pointing to the gym. Sophie felt silent. "I thought so, I go with Cathy" he said.

"I go with Harrison Zhalia said"

"Well it's you and me Den" said Dante.

"And you little girl with me, you still have to teach me two spells" Lok said.

Zhalia and Harrison took the gym to as their training room, Dante and Den used the Living room and Luis Cathy and Sophie went to the county yard;

"I don't know what Spells can you teach us to help us defeat the Blood spirals, it's impossible to defeat them, every time that we face them they are stronger" Sophie was complaining.

"That is because you are using the wrong spells, to defeat them we have to use the same spells that they use" Lok said. "The easiest is _Bladewave_"

"So know you want us to use blood a spiral spells, great" Sophie said.

"It's a spell like any other else, but it is one of the few that are effective against them, so like those are dark spells you have to concentrate in something negative." Lok said

After a few minutes of practice Sophie and Cathy were able to perform _Bladewave _almost without problems. So they started to learn the next one; _Firestorm_ that one was harder to Sophie who was still a bit afraid of fire, but her stubbornness compensated her fear and she was able to perform it after a lot of attempts.

"Well you also need to know a defensive spell _stormshield_" Lok said and immediately a red shield with what appeared to be electricity appeared in front of him.

"Why we need to use _stormshield_? We already know _honorguard_" Cathy asked.

"_Stormshield _is stronger than _honorguard _besides our enemy doesn't count on us using his spells so that gives us an advantage" the boy asked.

Finally he taught them _nullcurse_;

"You have to concentrate in your negative emotions, fear, hate, pain, sadness and concentrate that in an attack, just remember a situation where you were desperate or sad" he told the girls For Cathy that was easy he didn't have to remember anything just think about that moment with his brother, who was supposed to be dead, in front of her, a few meters away from her pretending to be another person, lying to her; a red ball started to form in her hands while his brother congratulated her but that make her create a bigger spell and she threw it against one of the walls of the house.

"Wow easy Cathy we don't want to destroy the house just practice" Lok said. Half an hour later when the two seekers were able to cast the spell perfectly the training ended and Cathy went to her room to rest Sophie was leaving when Lok stopped her "Not so fast little girl, you still have to teach two spells, remember?"

"Ok a deal is a deal what are the spells that you want to learn" she asked with a tired voice.

"_Multipletarget_ and _soulburn_" the boy answered.

"No way I'm going to teach you those spells they are forbidden spells"

"What have happened with the a deal is a deal?" the boy asked.

"But…you could die performing those spells"

"I don't care" he said while to him he was thinking _I'm already dead_.

"Ok fine but should do what I tell to ok?

"ok" he said.

"Sit down" she commanded and she sat on the floor with her legs crossed "we will start with _soulburn _because is easier than _multipletarget _first you have to concentrate and only focus in your vital energy, it seems a ball of white energy"

While listening to her he search for that energy, it was hard to find it wasn't so big as someone will expect for a young man instead it was a tinny little ball of energy.

"Have you found it?" the girl asked with her eyes closed focusing in her own energy.

"Yes I think so" Lok answered.

"Good, now you have to think about fire and imagine that that fire is burning your energy, don't hold it too long or you will run out of energy and die" Sophie said sadly thinking about his dead.

"Ok I think that I got it now _Multipletarget_" he said eagerly.

"Listen _soulburn_ is dangerous you have to use it only as your last resource.

"Got it, could you please teach me _Multipletarget_ now?"

Sophie took off out of her pocket three amulets and put it in front of him "ok focus on those three amulets and think about raising them" she commanded. Lok try to focused on the amulets but he couldn't it was hard if he thought about one of them he couldn't think about the other two, he tried picturing them in his mind as three different images, at first nothing happened but then he felt a small weigh in his hands even though he wasn't touching them, the three amulets rose from the floor just a few millimeters and then fall again but that was enough.

"Well I think you got it but you need to practice more if you don't mind I want to rest a little bit she said leaving. Lok also got up and went to search Cathy he wanted to spend some time with his sister and as she had problems controlling _hyperstride _he could teach her. He found her at her room sitting on her bed;

"What do you want Luis" she said sarcastically, although he didn't notice the tone.

"I know that you have problems with your _hyperstride_ and I thought that maybe I could help you" the boy said. "we could practicing jumping form roof to roof."

"Are you crazy? Someone could see us" the blonde girl said.

"Come on it's almost night and if someone sees us they will think that we are practicing _parkour._

They were practicing an hour jumping through the Venetian roof, Cathy was about to fall a few times but his brother always catch her in time.

"Wow! That was amazing" Cathy was saying, while they entered the living room where the rest of the team was, when suddenly Sophie caught Lok form behind pull his white hood off revealing his face, what the all saw shock them, a huge scar crossed Lok's face, carefully avoiding his eye, and ended in his neck.

"Why Lok? Why have you lied to me, to all of us?" Sophie managed to say in spite of the shock.

"I don't want to talk about that" Lok said in a whisper trying to leave the room.

"But I deserve to know! Sophie said Blocking his way out of the room.

"Do you really want to know" he said raising his tone.

"Yes" she answered lauder than him.

"I lied to you because it was easier than telling you the truth!"

"But why!" she asked again

"Because it was your fault that I died, you gave me that damn sword and told me that I was the champion of the Casterwills but what you didn't told me was that every time I used that sword I was burning my vital energy and that if I used it too much I will die!" he said screaming now.

"I… I didn't know it" she answered in a whisper.

"That's what I mean, you are the cleverest person I have ever met and you didn't know it but still you gave to me and because of that I died!"

At this point Sophie couldn't stand it anymore and punched him in the face throwing him to the floor and then run to her room.

Later that night Lok was contemplating the bruise in his eye in the mirror when Cathy entered in his room; "if you are here to give me another punch I don't want it" he said Cathy was silent she just hugged him.

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me what do you think, please review**.


	9. too much unsolved questions

**I don't own anything related to huntik secrets and seekers. **

**As laways read enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Too much unsolved questions **

Dante was trying to find his team since Sophie and Lok have had that argument the other day all of the members of his team were avoiding each other with the exception of Cathy and Lok who were always together, Sophie was at the library, buried under a pile of old books, Harrison and Den were at the gym training without rest and Zhalia was at her room planning the attack, Dante was sick of that situation they were a team and they needed to train together to be able to face the Blood Spirals but he knew exactly what he had to do the first he had to do was search for Zhalia.

"Did you miss me?" Cathy asked.

"Of course I did I missed you all" her brother asked.

"Then why didn't you show up earlier?"

"Because I didn't know what to say" He answered with a sad tone.

You will have to tell mom that you Are alive she is very sad since you let's say disappeared."

"I know Cathy when once we defeated the spirals I will go with you visit mom" the boy promised.

"By the way where were you that time?" the blonde girl asked.

"So you joined the foundation after I died why?" The boy asked changing the subject of the conversation while he looked around the county yard to not look at her directly.

"I don't know I thought that it was the right thing to do" His sister answered.

In that moment Dante called for him and the entered the living room and sat in the couch after a few seconds Harrison and Den appeared, and the Sophie followed by Zhalia who stopped in the middle of the door frame blocking the exit as Dante did the same with the other door;

"Well guys this past week have been a bit estrange" Dante spoke "but we are a team and we need to work like one, we all know what the problem is there are too many questions unanswered, so you, he said addressing Lok, "are going to answer to all of our questions and as you can see, Dante said pointing to the two exits, all the possible exits are blocked. While Dante was saying that Lok planned a way to leave the room; he could try to face Zhalia and beat her something very improbable, or he could use Despair and sent them to the ground and escape but they will never forgave him and he need them by his side, so he relax on the couch and waited for the questions, the first one to ask was Zhalia direct and hard as always;

"How are you still alive? We all saw you disappear"

"Zhalia!" Cathy protested.

"You don't seem very happy to see me alive" Lok said

"Well you see Lok when I see someone die I expect him to stay like that" the women answered.

"Come on Zhalia!" Cathy complained again.

"When I died what really happened was that my energy disappeared, so when I was able to get more I returned." He answered.

"How do you got more energy? Dante asked.

"Despair is lending it to me"

"Where have you been all this time?" Cathy asked repeating the question that she had asked him in the county yard. The boy fall silent for a moment, "answer the question please" Dante encouraged him "you were at Huntik maybe" the older seeker try to help him, hearing that made Lok laugh it wasn't a happy laugh but a bitter one;

"Huntik, that's titan heaven I was in hell" he said still laughing bitterly "Where were only the ones who died in combat end up, it didn't even have a name because no human has been there before, in that place your titans are free to do whatever they want and as I discovered later they choose to attack you." For a moment all of them were speechless but once more was Zhalia who made the first question;

"Why couldn't I see that your ID was a fake one you put and spell on it or something?"

"You didn't realized that it was a fake ID because it wasn't exactly a fake, I bought it to a guy who creates ID he gave the character a name, then inscribe that name in the register, then give him or her a bank account, credits to pay their studies, a driving license, etcetera, so they the IDs looked like if they were real but they aren't" the blonde boy explained.

"What have you did after being in that place?" Harrison asked.

"I searched for treasures, that part was true, since a lot of titans are connected with ancient myths or legends or treasured I thought that it was a good chance". Harrison was about to ask if he had found something interesting but he was interrupted by Cathy;

"And why do you have that scars" he said pointing to the one in the neck and the others that they know he had in his body and that were now under his clothes.

"Most of them were from my titans when I was in that place, the bite you saw in my abdomen de other day was from Pendragon he attacked me the first day, the other are the pay that I have to pay to be alive" he answered lowering the tome more and more each time.

"What you are saying is that Despair is making you those scars?" Sophie asked worried.

"Yes that what I meant" he answered louder now.

"I told you that that bond could kill you" the girl said raising the tone.

"Aren't you listening, if she wasn't my titan I would be dead long time ago and I don't want to tell you again why" he said coldly. "She is what keep me alive and in exchange she wants to see me suffering a little bit I use I titan." He finished.

"The wound of your chest was caused by her too" Dante asked.

"No , that was because he was away from me when I titan returned to his amulet returned to his amulet as I don't have the necessary amount of vital energy to summon titans or make them return that simple action almost killed me." He explained.

"Do you still have the Willblade?" Sophie asked.

"Yes" he said and Despair appeared by his side holding the magical object.

"Can I take a look at it?" the Casterwill leader questioned.

"Yes you can keep it the time you want" he said _I can't use it anyway. _He made a signal to Despair and titan gave the blade to Sophie touching briefly her hand want made the girl stir uncomfortably in the couch.

"What do you know about the blood spirals' plans" Dante asked

"The same as you do" Lok answered "I didn't knew anything else at first Mets told that something estrange was happening and ask me to join your team but I don't know what was happening

They were going to continue with the questioning when an incoming call from the Huntik foundation was announced by that familiar sound on the tv, it was Mets who was calling;

"Dante something is happening…"

* * *

**Please tell me what do you think, review. **


	10. First contact

**I still don't own anything related to huntik seecrets and seekers. **

**As always read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

**First contact**

"Something is happening Dante" Metz told him "the spirals era attacking different operatives of the Huntik Foundation, they have already attacked Scarlet at Ireland, Peter at Paris and Montehue is currently under attack here in Venice also we lost communication with our operative at the blood spiral mark an hour ago. The last information was that a large group of Blood spirals were appearing around the spiral mark, we wanted to tell you earlier but then the attacks happened" the Huntik Foundation leader explained.

"So what do you want us to do, we go help Montehue or we go to the spiral mark?" Harrison asked.

"You should go to the spiral mask but I won't say anything if you help you fellow seeker on your way there, please hurry" Metz say and then ended the communication.

"What's the plan Dante?" Den asked.

"I will go help Montehue, the rest of you have to go to the spiral mark and try to find out what is happening there, we will meet there in a few hours" their leader asked.

They immediately requested two specials airplanes to the foundation and split; Dante went to the north of Venice while the rest of them leave Venice to go to the spiral mark. As this time Dante wasn't traveling with them it was Zhalia who was piloting the plane with Harrison as her copilot;

"Do you have any idea of what the spirals could be doing?" Harrison asked Zhalia.

"I should ask you that don't you think?" the woman said as an answer.

"Well they didn't say anything, the original plan was to resurrect the Betrayer and bring back to hearth the Nullifiers but now the Betrayer is gone forever and the red comet no longer exits so… I don't know what they can be doing there" the boy explained.

"And you are totally sure that they can't resurrect the Betrayer again, aren't you?" The woman asked worried even if she didn't show it.

"Well in the time that I spent with them they mentioned that the ritual could be only use once so I suppose that that's not an option anymore" Harrison asked.

"Good because I hated that thing, they nearly killed all of us" Zhalia said.

outside of the flight deck the nervousness was clear, the last time they were at the blood spiral mark they have lost one of them, a fellow, a friend, and even if he was there with them now they couldn't avoid to think about that fateful day, while they all were thinking that Lok was thinking about that day too but with a different perspective, he could still remember the pain, the horrible and unbearable pain of being disintegrated in small particles of your own energy. He couldn't stop thinking that that day he had die even if he had the will blade, what will happened now that he couldn't use it.

Meantime Dante had arrived at his destination he immediately saw were Montehue and Tersly were because of the smoke column that their attacks were forming; he ran and in a few minutes he was there the situation couldn't be worst for his two fellow seekers they didn't have any more titans and were about to be defeated by a group of at least twenty blood spirals;

"Ah Dante glad to see you" Montehue greeted him "what about a little help here" he asked.

"I'm very disappoint with you" Dante told him "I expect more from the second best Huntik foundation seeker and nevertheless here you are about to be defeated by a bunch of kids with titans" the amber-eyed man teased smiling.

"Forget it I will do it myself" the other seeker said irritated. He then threw one of his axes, which had a rope tied to its handle, around some of his enemies making them fall to the ground while Dante knock the others with a few _nullcurse_.

"Wow I didn't knew that you were using blood spirals spells now" His friend and rival told Dante.

"Well to be fair I wasn't until a few days ago, but we have discovered that they are the only ones that are effective against these guys" the seeker answered.

"Yes I have noticed that they are stronger, by the way where is the rest of your team?"

"Right now they must be at the Spiral Mark" The man told him consulting his watch.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go before they end the party without us" his companion urge him.

As this was happening, the rest if Dante's team had arrived to the Spiral Mark, there they found the three agents that should be guarding it dead, they didn't have much time to think about it because they were welcomed by a group of spirals with their harlekins and even if they were low-level soldiers they were giving them a herd time, _definitely something was very wrong with these guys _Lok thought they split and each one of them handled two spirals;

Cathy tried summoning Warog to help her but each time he tried her adversary threw an attack to her what made her loose concentration failing to invoke the titan . after three failed attempts she decided that it was enough, so she casted a nullcurse, each time she do it was harder because now she wasn't mad at his brother anymore and she couldn't use that emotions, but nevertheless she still managed to knock her opponent, she couldn't have finished at a better time because at that moment her younger brother was being attacked by two spirals.

Lok didn't knew what had happened he was fighting when suddenly he heard that voice that voice screaming orders to the blood spirals the voice that he had heard at the pyramid of Djoser, he had looked to the place from where the voice was coming just three seconds and in that time the spirals had managed to knock him down. He now was desperately trying to call Despair but one of the spirals was covering his mouth with his hand. Fortunately Cathy came to help him. Seeing that Lok chick one of them making him fall to the ground while the others were busy looking what had happened Cathy hit them with _Bladewave_ "thank you sister I need to go there" he said pointing to the top of a little which could be seen in the distance from the battlefield "do you think that you could distract them while Despair takes me there?" he asked.

"Yes, sure but why do you want to go there?" the blonde girl asked.

"I heard a familiar voice and maybe if there is someone up there I could find out what are they attacking now" he answered.

"Ok but be careful"

Despair appeared besides Lok and took him to the top of the hill and there it was a tall man, even if couldn't see his face because it was covered by a mask he knew instantly who it was, he had thought that it had been only a dream or a delusion caused by the blood lose but it hadn't been a delusion his fears had been confirm he was alive. He could only say;

"It is you but how?"

"I could ask you the same boy" The man answered with a pronounced russian accent.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review.**


	11. All Over Again

**I don't own anything related to Huntik secrets and seekers. **

**As always read, enjoy and review. **

* * *

**All Over Again**

"I could ask you the same boy" the man answered with a pronounced accent, during a minute both adversaries looked at each other examining their enemy, Lok couldn't see anything since the other man was hide in the shadows because of the dark clouds, that were strangely always covering the ski, but still he was sure of who the other man was, that cold inhuman voice couldn't be of anyone else but him, he wondered who had he survived.

In the other hand the other was planning how to defeat that boy he had already use the trick of knock one of his titans down after sending Despair away and he didn't think that that would work again, besides this time that powerful titan was by his side, maybe if he revealed himself that will shock the young seeker and will give him a few seconds to attack first. The older seeker took a step forward so the younger one could see him and if fact immediately shock overcame him.

He knew who his enemy was and nevertheless he still couldn't believe it, when he took a step in his direction revealing himself it shocked him, in fact it was Rassimov as he had expected, but he was surrounded by an red and black aura that from some reason made him shiver, besides he noticed that he was holding the scepter of Anubis and around his neck was hanging the Necklace of Tutankhamen which now had several crack, he also, it didn't miss his attention that as him the other seeker had several scars and that her eyes were so bloodshot that the iris couldn't be seen from that distance, while he was lost in his thoughts the other seeker took advantage and attacked him almost making him fall from the hill, but Lok quickly called Despair that appeared by his side glowing with power.

"You know boy I'm sick of that titan of yours that's why I have brought one of my own" Rassimov told him holding and amulet with the shape of two rusty and bloodied swords, "I want to introduce you to Revenge with a reddish glow from the amulet a injured man with his clothes stained with blood and a sword in his hand appeared by Rassimov side. "Let me tell you something about my titan, boy, every time you attacked him he will attack you two times and you won't be able to do anything to stop him, after all he is revenge" whit a wave of his hand he commanded his titan to attack.

Mean while Dante, Montehue, Tersly had arrive to the battlefield and were now fighting, while doing that Dante was searching for his team to make sure that all of them were ok, he first located Den who was fighting with a blood spiral and his Dark Pharaoh but he seemed to be handling it very well, then he located Zhalia Helping Peter with a group of silent soldiers, Sophie was fighting Kiel who seemed to be obsessed with her, and finally he located Cathy fighting Wind, he couldn't find Lok, but he couldn't spend too much time thinking about it because Cathy was losing her battle and her energies and Wind had enough energy to another battle so he decided to go help her;

"Hey Cathy do you need a little help there with this man" her mentor asked.

"Yes I could use some help" the blonde girl asked. They started to fight Wind together first using their own spells but when that didn't worked they started to use his own spells against him what confused Wind and the ended defeating him although it wasn't going so well for the rest of the members of the Huntik Foundation or the Casterwill family.

While that was happening in the top of the hill Lok and Rassimov were now fighting without rest both trying to kill the other;

"Before I kill you Rassimov tell me why the normal attacks didn't affect your soldiers anymore?" the boy asked genuinely curious.

"Kill me? You are a bit presumptuous don't you think, but since you are about to die I will answer your question as your last wish" Rassimov answered emphasizing the you on the sentence. "They are no longer affected by your attacks because of the same reason I'm right here looking at you because I realized that I wasn't necessary to bring back the Nullifiers just take their energy, so now I control all of the energy of the Nullifiers with made us immune to your pathetic attempts of an attack"

"You really think that you are controlling them, I would say that they are controlling you, the necklace is broken" Lok said pointing to the Necklace of Tutankhamen. "and by the way you said that your titan was Revenge right well I have done a little research and if you don't have Hope to control them the titans could go with other seeker in your case Revenge could decide to help me and not you since I have more reasons to want revenge than you. Suddenly Despair and Revenge stop fighting, revenge left Rasimov's side and went to Lok's besides, while his amulet disappeared from Rasimov's hands and reappeared ok's besides, while his amulet disappeared from Rasimov's hands and reappeared at Lok's hands. The Battled seemed to be ended but then Shauna appeared in front of Lok and graved his neck raising him in the air and squeezing his throat until he couldn't breathe causing Despair and Revenge to disappear. While he was in the air he could see the battlefield that wasn't going well they were losing.

"You shouldn't have came here all by yourself Lok and try to beat me, really that was your pathetic plan try to be hero just because you have a bit more of power now ridiculous" Rassimov said. But was cut off but Lok's raspy laugh;

"Do you really think that that was my plan?" the blonde seeker said coughing because of his sore throat "No my plan was to distract you until Dante and the other arrived because if they weren't here that wouldn't have worth it, To the surprise of their foes Despair reappeared by his side and took his hand, once he touched that cold hand his surroundings became a blur and he could heard how she talked to him with a sweet but evil voice;

"If you do that I won't be enough to make you a scar I will have to take your life" the titan said.

"I didn't care Despair I'm already dead I you know it besides they can defeat them they jusy need a little help " the blue eyed boy said.

From the battlefield all could heard how Lok screamed _soulburn_ while he was being raised by and invisible force surrounded by and electric blue light and all Sophie could think was; _he is holding it too long if he doesn't stop he will die…again_ , how then he used _multipletarget _and almost all of their amulets rose in the air above their heads and how he then used new life causing all of the amulets to shone with different colored lights while all the titans appeared again and joined the battle, finally he fall lifeless to the ground, while Sophie could only think that it was happening all in front of her all over again like some short of déjà vu.

* * *

**Before you ask Lok was able to perform the spells because Despair lended him the power in achange on his life I didn't know if that was clear. **

**Please review.**


	12. Two Half Souls

**I still don't own Huntik secrets and seekers. **

**Please read, enjoy and review. **

* * *

**Two Half Souls**

_No, that couldn't be happening. Not again, not in front of her_, Sophie thought while she saw how Lok fell lifeless from the hill, she knew that he was holding _soulburn _too long and now he had burnt all his vital energy, again, she shouldn't have taught him that power, but she had, and now he was dead. Even if she knew that she won't be able to do anything for him she ran to his side and kneeled there ignoring the powers that were flying around her nearly hitting her, she checked for pulse but there wasn't one and he wasn't breathing either, she tried to resuscitate him doing a CPR of only compressions but she didn't get anything, she could see how soon Cathy was at Lok's besides too and how Zhalia had created a shield around them just when two _nullcurses_ were about to hit them;

"Are you crazy kids!?" The woman yelled at them while creating a green shield around all of them. But Sophie's mind didn't register that it was thinking about how to save Lok's live whiles she was desperately looking at the lifeless eyes of the blonde young boy lying on the ground, there must be something that she could do to save him, anything, she couldn't let him die again, but Despair had taken all of his energy as a payment, and besides he was bleeding through all of his scars that were now open, she tried to cure them with _everheal _but the power only opened more injuries in the lifeless body.

"Come on Sophie he is dead you can't do anything for him we have to move!" Zhalia was screaming to her while she was trying to hold the shield, which had several cracks by now, with the help of Gareon.

"No there must be something else we could do" the girl stubbornly insisted.

"You have tried to perform a CPR and it didn't work even if we could reanimate him he will be dead by now because of the loss of oxygen" Cathy said, her blue eyes full of tears. Suddenly a thought came to Sophie's mind;

Maybe it didn't have anything to do with his body maybe what he needed was new energy like the one that Despair was lending him and the only thing he needed was more. She then performed soulburn and tried to pass her energy to him but it returned to her immediately;

"It's not enough!" She screamed in Despair "Come on it has to work" she said to her trying again, again with no results.

"Come on Sophie we have to move, there is nothing we have to do, he hasn't been breathing for five minutes" Cathy said graving her friend's arm. But Sophie was in shock she couldn't move she was trying to think, to find a solution, she couldn't let him day again. More energy that was the only thing he needed but she couldn't give him that amount of energy because she had already used _soulburn_ once, and then all clicked in her mind as if it was a puzzle.

* * *

In the distance Dante was seeing the scene desperately while fighting wind so he couldn't go near them while they were trying to save Lok but he won't be able to face his enemy much longer since Rassimov was sending his soldiers more and more power, and now they weren't even affected by their own spells they have to find a way to stop them, or soon they couldn't stopped it anymore. Wind launch another punch aimed at Dante's face which he was able to stop but the impact was so strong that it broke his hand, Dante kept blocking his attacks but they were stronger every time, until Wind finally sent him to the ground, the situation wasn't better for the rest of the combatants of the Huntik foundation he had to do something an quick.

* * *

Sophie was still there kneeled besides Lok she knew that there was nothing else that she could do what he needed was new energy and she didn't have so much energy, but still there she was, because she couldn't move, it had happened again, he was dead, again and again she hadn't be able to do anything, suddenly a though cross her mind _energy _she impetuously grabbed Cathy's hand nearly hurting her in the process and put it on Lok's chest Cathy was about to ask what was she doing when she cut her;

"I can give him enough energy because I have already used _soulburn_ once, but if we use the spell at the same time we will be able to cure him, or so I hope" The blonde Casterwill said.

A spark of hope crossed Cathy's eyes maybe she didn't have to lose her brother again maybe it was still hope "What do you need me to do?" she asked.

Sophie told her the same that she had told Lok a few days ago, Cathy quickly found the white ball of energy it was hard to miss because it was a huge ball of blinding light, she then thought about a flame an slowly burnt just a tiny portion of that energy, the two girls touched Lok's chest at the same time feeling how the energy left their bodies and passed to Lok causing his body to glow for a few seconds. Then nothing happened, it seemed as if their effort was useless, he wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating, he didn't opened his eyes, nothing. With tears in their eyes the two girls stood up and turned to face Zhalia who at this point was barely holding a very damaged shield that won't last more than a few seconds, both girls got ready for the combat, even if their vision was still blurry from the tears, when they heard a laud gasp and saw how Lok quickly sat in the ground, breathing. The two girls ran to his side and kneeled again.

"Oh, Lok I'm so glad that you are ok!" Sophie said hugging him earning a grimace of pain from him which made her move away quickly, as she was looking at him from a few centimeters she could see how his energy was being drained again and the color of his skin was disappearing. _Despair _the blonde girl thought.

"Lok you have to undo the bond with Despair or it will kill you"

"No she is keeping my alive" he protested.

"No she isn't you were dead" Sophie began to say her voice shaking "so Cathy and I… we had to give you some energy, Despair is no longer lending you energy she is just taking it"

"But if I undo the bond she will kill me" Lok said and Sophie could see in her eyes a look that she hadn't seen in a long time, worry.

"Trust me, just do it, please" Sophie pleaded, Lok then gave up if she and her sister had risked their lives so he could live he owned them that much. He undid the bond with Despair, second after she appeared floating in the air, her eyes full of rage, the titan slapped her former seeker in the face making him a huge injure in his cheek and opening more injures in his body, which started immediately to bleed, she then with a smirk of satisfaction went away dropping the _Willblade _behind her.

* * *

Dante was observing them while he was trying to dodge Wind attacks, at this time he had managed to get back to his feet but he knew that he won't win only his ability as warrior and his experience were keeping him from losing but he was starting to get tired make and he will soon make a fatal mistake, on the other hand Wind was still fresh and was getting more and more energy from Rassimov. The situation wasn't better for the rest of the Huntik foundation or the Casterwill family, while fighting he was trying to go near his team, he had a plan, but he wasn't able to do it Wind was blocking him very well, He only could do one thing; the brown-eyed man let his enemy punch him and threw him to the ground and when his opponent was savoring the moment he used _hyperstride_ to went away.

* * *

Lok stared at the two girls in front of him, they have saved him, he felt how Cathy squeezed in a hug and he couldn't avoid crying in pain what caused the other girl to let him go.

"Lok we are losing, I know what happened last time, and I know that I shouldn't be asking you that…but we need _Pendragon_. The boy sighted, after all he was dead and now he was alive, she had given her his life again. He tried to grab the sword but once more the cool steel heated and burn his hand.

"But what happens what can't you use the _Willblade_ you are the champion of Casterwills." The girl said desperately every minute they were there the other were losing the battle.

"He won't be able Sophie the sword won't let him hold it again" they heard Dante saying behind them.

"What? Why?" The Casterwill leader asked in disbelief.

"Because the sword was some short of conscience, memory he isn't ready to be the champion" their mentor said.

"But he has used it again" the blonde girl argued.

"That was to protect you; it wasn't another choice, but in normal circumstances the champion would be the strongest of the knight, the one that could face any battle" when he had finished talking they all looked at him understanding it. "Come on Sophie you need a new champion he said grabbing the sword that was now laying in the ground and her hand.

There was no time to waste so the procedure wasn't so ceremonial she just put the amulet of _Pendragon _inside the _Willblade _and then touched him with the sword in his left arm then in the right one and then in the head once that was finished Lord Casterwill, or at least and image of him appeared and did the same proclaiming him the new champion of Casterwills.

Once that was done he ran to face Rassimov and sighted in relief he wasn't sure if that would work but even if it was just for that time that he could handle the sword it was enough to win this battle. He soon reached the top on the hill and there he found Rassimov sending his army more energy.

"How have you done it?" Dante asked.

"As I have explained to you college I have absorb the energy of the nullifiers."

Dante didn't wait any longer he summoned _Pendragon _and began to attack Rassimov with the will blade; the other seeker defended himself with the Scepter of Anubis.

"Let's do this more interesting Dante Vale" Rassimov said and with a wave of his hand the Scepter of Anubis became a copy of the will Blade made of iron which was black also by his side a black _Pendragon_ with a silver crown appeared.

Every time the seekers made and attack the Titans attack each other and the sequel of that attacks appeared in their seekers, so after a while they were both covered with injuries. _That will end soon if we continue like that, I have to do something_ Dante thought, that moment of reflection was taken advantage of by Rassimov who knocked Dante down to the ground, but the man then ordered _Pendragon_ to bite his opponent in one of his paws which also caused Rassimov to drop the sword, Dante quickly got back to his feet and ended the battle with one final him.

* * *

One month had passed since that final battle and today Lok had been finally discharged from the hospital, the doctors thought that he had suffered a car accident, and there she was wondering about it how he was alive, her thoughts were interrupted by a feminine voice behind her "How was it?" Cathy asked.

"It went fine, he let me cure his scars" her friend asked remembering the conversation that she had had with Lok hours ago;

He was there in the same spot she was right now also staring to the sky that was them blue, she silently approached him hopping that he couldn't heard her so he couldn't go away, but when she was a meter away from him he said with a tired voice;

"What do you want Sophie?" That caused her to jump because he had heard her but also because he had used her name.

"I wanted to tell you that my offer is still up if you want" the girl answered.

"What offer?" the blonde seeker asked a bit surprise.

"I can cure your scars if you want"

"Well I suppose that after you save my life they didn't have to remind me anything anymore, so how you plan to do it? He asked now facing her.

"Well I was thinking about cutting the skin and then curing it with _everheal_ I think that that should work"

"Ok we can start tomorrow morning, but I cut and you cure" he warned her.

"Ok" she answered and seeing that he was talking to her she decided to push her luck a little bit more "What are you going to do after you are totally cure?"

"Well I'm going to go search for Hope and then for Despair so I could bond with her again this time safely, and I promised Cathy that I will go visit mom after that." The blonde boy answered.

"It's a good plan" the girl said a bit disappointed, he was leaving her again.

"I think that Cathy is planning to invite you all like some short of vacations" The boy continued.

"It sounds like a plan to me!" Sophie said happier now after all maybe he could spend more time with him.

In the roof Zhalia and Dante were looking at the sky thinking about that last month;

"We are all together again" she said.

"Yes who would have thought that" Dante murmured.

"So do you think that Lok will be able to handle the _Willblade_ again or you will be the new champion of Casterwills?" The woman asked.

"When he is ready he will be able to use it again, in the Middle Ages it was common that the future champion was taught by his antecessor, so I that we will have to wait to see." He said now looking at her eyes while the sun was hiding to let the night fall.

**The end **

* * *

**So yes it the last chapter of the story originally it would be two chapters but I really don't like number 13 so I suppose I'm that superstitious.**

**So tell what di you think of the story good, bad, you liked it, you hated it, tell me. and what about the ending. **

**Thank you for reading and special thank you to Jane Eyre0 and E who reviewed all the chapters and also to sirend in the waster ans the other guests. **

**See you next time (It will be a while because my vacacions are ending and this year I will study abroad whish me luck). **


End file.
